Smash Academy
by Xx666WriterOFAwesome666xX
Summary: Master Hand wants to start... a School? What will happen? What has to happen before it can occur? Who is the mysterious man that is apparently in control of even Master Hand? Find out!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D**

* * *

><p>Brawling. Ah, how each and every Smasher at the mansion enjoyed it so. It was their favorite pastime, their release, their life. Currently, it was a battle between Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Lucas, and Samus. Lucas was getting whooped, to say the least. Just as Meta Knight appeared out of nowhere and gave a powerful blow to Lucas' left side, Captain Falcon delivered his signature punch. Lucas went flying. He'd spent his last life and was now headed straight for the infirmary, but not before he finished watching the battle.<p>

"YES!" Captain Falcon screeched sending a fiery kick into Meta Knight's head. Meta Knight returned the favor with Galaxia to the kneecap.

"Owies!" The captain cried clutching his injury. A smirk crept across the small purple puffball's masked face. Samus then fired her missile, it catching the unsuspecting knight and putting him on fire. She then grabbed Falcon and body slammed him into a wall, the suit she was currently sporting doing all that much more damage. The captain and knight exchanged a quick glance and even faster nod as they both lunged at the woman with the suit. Samus, however knew this was coming, as it usually does when you do something like that during a crucial brawl match.

"Here we go…" Samus thought to herself as she could just see the Falcon Punch and Meta Knight's drill move barreling towards her. Only, those things never came. Samus scanned the stage, which it just so happened to be the F-Zero grand prix due to Falcon apparently winning a coin toss with Meta Knight before the match. So neither of them were planning on allowing her or Lucas to pick. Brilliant.

"Where are you…" The blue eyes of one of the few female smashers scanned around her. Meta Knight then swiped onto the stage, Captain Falcon in a grab as he was slammed onto the moving platform that was the stage at a force that probably would've killed the Ice Climbers. Only he and Kirby were capable of this particular move, and they absolutely prided themselves with it. Just as quickly as Falcon had hit the ground he bounced off, and sailed straight off of his own stage. Two down.

"Well, just you and me then, huh Meta?" Samus asked, the short, caped puffball just made a grunt and a nod. He talked, but he didn't often make small talk during a brawl. Samus, however, liked getting to know her opponents. This was unable to be done when fighting Meta Knight. He really didn't talk much unless he was taunting or making small comments. He wasn't nearly the talker Link was. "That kid loves to tell us all about his adventures… not that I'm complaining, at least he tells them well." The woman thought noticing the knight still standing where he'd been before. He appeared to be waiting…. For her. Samus simply charged her gun and nodded Meta Knight flew up, swooped down, and gave her a nice knick in her superiorly strong amour's shoulder protection. Samus struggled trying to catch her speedy opponent to lock him for missile fire. He really was fast! It's no wonder that people dread fighting him, mostly the slower ones like Bowser. Once he was good and locked, Samus fired the missiles, only to see just before they hit the knight, he flipped his cape and disappeared.

"Ugh! He's impossible!" Samus thought.

"Hello." Meta Knight said from behind the woman in the bright suit. "Are we not fighting? Should you not be attacking me? One or two missiles won't do very much." The knight said. He wasn't attempting to be slanderous or anything, he was an extremely good sport. "He just wants me to focus" Samus told herself nodding to the knight.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it won't. I'm just getting started." Samus retaliated.

"Then that makes two of us." Meta Knight responded.

Samus lunged for the small knight, firing missiles, lasers, and anything else she had available. Meta knight began his tornado move, sweeping Samus up and catching her into the spinning terror, she flung outward on the last stroke of the sword, landing hard on the platform. Various other moves and items were flailed between the remaining fighters until the Smash Ball flew into Samus, startling her slightly, after regaining composure, she gave the ball a whack, sending it speeding toward the opposite end, Meta Knight did the same, and followed it up with several upwards strokes while Samus was making her way to the other side. Upon arrival, the glowing rainbow ball was rocketed toward her yet again. Giving it one last strong punch the ball cracked giving the bounty hunter her feared final smash.

Meta Knight took a deep breath. "This… is going to be painful." He thought bracing himself for the coming laser.

Samus activated her smash, a laser of extreme power coursing out of her arm gun, so powerful in fact, it tore her suit right up leaving her in her lighter, faster form. The one that made Snake and Captain Falcon try to chase her, it was mostly Snake, but Falcon assisted at times.

The laser was sent straight at the puffball, it couldn't be dodged, it couldn't be blocked. The magic of a final smash. As soon as her laser had run out Meta Knight flung off stage hitting the front screen. Samus would apologize later, but right now she had just beat them! She had some taunting to do!

Samus waved and posed with her gun, within the now visible crowd, she heard Peach and Zelda cheer for their fellow woman smasher, and saw even Master and Crazy Hand smacking themselves together, the way it was explained made it sound much more awkward then it was, but she saw them all clapping, for her! Samus made out the cheering faces of her small group of friends, basically the people she felt most comfortable hanging out with, Fox, Falco, and Wolf, were clapping, the first two much more excitedly, and she even managed to spot little Pikachu, cheering with a hefty "PIKA!" or two.

Samus was very happy.

Back in what was called the "Preparation Room", it was basically just a unisex locker room with added benefits, like direct access to the infirmary, weapon storage, etc., Meta Knight trudged in to find Lucas headed into the infirmary and Falcon clutching his still-throbbing back.

"Sorry about your back." The knight apologized.

"Nah, it's nothing, that laser… ouch. And then ya hit the screen! That had to be painful, especially with that mask." Captain Falcon replied.

"Yes, well that's the price I pay for wearing it."

"Why do you wear it?" Falcon asked.

"I only wish I could explain it to you." Meta Knight stated, heading back into the mansion.

"You're not going to the infirmary?"

"No, Falcon, I don't wish to burden the doctor with needless complaints." Meta Knight said, then turned and exited.

"That guy never ceases to confuse me." Falcon said aloud to no one.

"Me too." Snake said lifting a box off of himself.

"ACK! SNAKE, WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"Ah, I was bored, the box was there, and it's one of my favorite pastimes."

"Sitting in a box and scaring the living JESUS out of people!" Falcon asked incredulously.

"Most certainly." Snake responded instantly.

"You have problems."

"Only on Thursdays." Snake responded with a smile. Thursday, just happened to have a long-running tradition of absolutely no brawls. Therefore, everyone had problems.

Just then, Samus walked into the room, covered in roses, wreathes, pretty much anything that signified you won something without the use of a ribbon or trophy.

"Ah, Samus! Just the woman I was looking for!" Snake exclaimed sauntering toward Samus.

"Hold on Snake, if you're here hoping for some sort of chance to get me, no. I am in a good mood and if you want to ruin it, I will throw you and your box, straight out the third story window. Leave me alone." Samus glared.

"I was absolutely not here for such purposes! I wanted to congratulate you on your win over those losers." Snake covered up impeccably.

"HEY!" Falcon yelled throwing his shoe at Snake. A moment later another one smacked him in the face. "That one was for Meta!" Falcon got up and retrieved his shoes, then walked, shoeless, into the infirmary.

"Um, thanks? But they aren't losers, they all fought well. Have you seen Meta? I need to apologize for making him smack into the screen like that, it must've hurt. It sounded really painful." Samus explained.

" You never apologize to me when I smack into the screen…"

"That, Snake, is because you deserve it. That poor little guy doesn't."

"Yeah, well. He just left… back into the mansion… I have no idea where he was headed." Snake told the woman, rolling his eyes.

Samus nodded and left.

On her way over to Meta Knight's room, she had been told to go there by King Dedede, she was headed down the hallway in which Master and Crazy Hand's offices were, overhearing something, she decided to take a little listen.

"A school? Terrible. I hate it." A voice she hadn't recognized said.

"It would be a wondrous way to allow the smashers to learn a thing or two, about each other, about fighting, and about themselves." Samus picked out Master Hand's voice. "And it isn't going to have 'normal' classes, there will only be classes to aid them in their skills, and test their knowledge on the battlefield."

"What about those who 'know everything' in example, that green fairy kid." The unrecognizable voice stated, he was definitely talking about Link.

"'That green fairy kid' has a name, his name is Link, and just because he knows a little bit of everything doesn't mean he's the best he can possibly be at all of those things. There is always more to be taught." Master Hand spoke again

"Wow he puts up a good argument…" Samus thought and continued listening.

"…And then my walrus MADE CUPCAKES AHAHAHAHAHA!" Crazy Hand's unmistakable cackle echoed out the door.

"Alright, well if a school is what you desire, then you CANNOT have it happen in your current state. You know what I want fixed, and then I get full control. Understood, Hand?" The unnamed voice clarified, sending chills down Samus' spine.

"Yes." Master Hand stated with a bored tone.

"Good. I shall hope you get everything you need to tell them by tomorrow. Crazy Hand, get ready to build a…" The unknown person continued, as Samus decided she'd eavesdropped enough.

"I have to go apologize to Meta." Samus regained her composure and released herself from the wall she was previously clinging onto as if for dear life.

Upon finally arriving at Meta Knight's room, she realized he was… not there.

"UGH! Where is he?" Samus thought angrily and stormed away.

"I'll just apologize next time I see him. Right now I'll go to the lounge and just relax…" Samus figured.

Only, when she finally made it to the lounge, it was only in minor mass chaos.

"EVERYONE. Will you all relax. I have work to do." Master Hand yelled angrily as he passed. Captain Falcon giggled.

Samus walked in and took a closer look. She noticed Meta Knight gripping his mask possessively, Wolf smiling triumphantly, Falco rubbing the back of his head, Kirby eating, Mario attempting to flirt with Peach, and failing, Zelda giggling at said failed attempt while having a conversation with what looked like Jigglypuff, and Link angrily storming out of a connected kitchen/café typed thing to the lounge (The smashers lived a full life).

"GANONDORF. HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO PUT SOME STUPID ENCHANTMENT ON THE TOASTER SO IT BURNS MY HAND EVERY. SINGLE. TIME?" Link yelled angrily while taking his glove off and flashing the reddened hand.

"Hm. I know not what you speak of." Ganondorf held in his snickers.

"LIAR!" Link screeched pouncing on the Dark Lord and began punching him in the nose repeatedly.

"Gimme it." Captain Falcon commanded.

"No." Meta Knight answered firmly.

"Gimme."

"Never."

"NOW."

"NO." Meta Knight stated and glared at Falcon. Captain Falcon swore he saw Meta Knight's eyes flash scarlet.

"Please, buddy? We just wanna see…" Falcon pleaded.

"No."

"Oh give him your dumb mask Meta." Dedede said from across the room.

"I will do no such thing. Stop being on the side of the current enemy!" Meta Knight commanded.

"Uh… we're neutral." Dedede clarified gesturing to himself and Kirby.

"Curses. Why is everyone always neutral?" the knight yelled angrily at the sky.

"Uhm…?" Kirby questioned going back to his food.

Captain Falcon then proceeded to tackle Meta Knight.

"Get off of me… you big lug." Meta Knight stated calmly.

"NEVAAAAR! Not until you take off your mask!" Falcon roared.

"Then we're going to be here a long time, because I refuse to remove it."

"Why not Meta Knight? Dedede and I have seen you without it. Every time the Halberd randomly decides to explode…" Kirby trailed, speaking full, understandable English.

"Wait, did Kirby just…" Zelda stared, confused, at the little pink puffball.

"Speak? Yeah, I do that." Kirby added smartly.

"Wasn't his voice higher pitched?" Peach asked, reaching the severe levels of her using brain power.

"You mean the random pitch difference that I put on for show? Yeah, you know how it is when you have a rep…" Kirby said this as if everyone should've known it.

"Uh…. So yeah, just gimme the mask!" Captain Falcon resumed pestering the knight.

"How about an extremely nice no, along with a side of if you don't get off of me I will kill you in your sleep." Meta Knight offered.

"At least he's nice enough to kill him in his sleep…" Kirby added, Dedede nodding next to him.

Snake walked up and kicked Falcon right off of Meta Knight.

"Can't you see you're killing that little guy slowly! You're too big to be doing that crap!" Snake insulted whilst Captain Falcon held a hand to his chest in mock pain.

"…Did you… did you just call me short?" Meta Knight asked.

"…Uh…" Snake looked over to Dedede and Kirby's flailing head shakes of 'no'. "No…" Snake finally answered, earning him a sigh of relief from the couch where Dedede and Kirby were seated.

"Good." Meta Knight replied curtly.

"Actually," Zelda started "I wouldn't mind seeing what you look like under the mask… please take it off?" Zelda insisted.

"Oh! Yes, please do!" Peach assisted Zelda's insisting.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled.

"Uh… he said take it off…" Ash, or the Pokemon trainer, clarified.

Link momentarily ceased beating the snot out of Ganon.

"Yeah, you should do it." The green-clad boy agreed then began kicking the almost unconscious man.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" Squirtle squealed next to Ash.

"He said he agrees with Pikachu…" Ash once again translated, how he understood them himself, was a whole different mystery entirely.

"Then it's settled." Captain Falcon declared. "OFF WITH HIS MASK!" Captain Falcon yelled and entirely too dramatically flailed, that's right flailed, Meta Knight's mask off, throwing it behind him to hit Link in the face.

"OW!" Link yelled rubbing the spot under his eye where the mask had hit.

"Oh shut up." Snake commanded.

"Oh my Goddesses…" Zelda commented.

"He's…. SO CUTE!" Peach screamed clapping her hands furiously.

"Oh wow, he really is…" Samus added.

"I… am not 'cute'" Meta Knight clarified.

"Meta… You're very cute." Kirby shot down the clarification.

Meta Knight's large golden-yellow eyes lowered into a glare as he attempted to deter everyone from simultaneously having a massive staring contest with him, even though nobody cared whether he was staring back or not.

"He looks like… Kirby!" Peach exclaimed. "Only more purple… and really cute!"

"They're both adorable!" Samus aided Peach's argument.

"My Goddesses you girls are right!" Zelda agreed.

"Now do you understand why I need that mask?" Meta Knight questioned Captain Falcon.

"Pf… I can't take you seriously like that…" Falcon giggled.

"Exactly. Now let me put it back on." Meta Knight snatched his mask, which was retrieved by Snake, and put it back on, removing any giggles still left in the room.

Master Hand somehow looked at Crazy Hand with his eyeless…hand…

"Are you sure you're ready…?" Master Hand asked looking his counterpart over, again questionably due to his lack of eye sockets.

"AS PIE MAH BROTHAH!" Crazy Hand answered with grammatical incorrection.

"Alright, well here goes…" Master Hand counted down from three and pulled the lever sending waves of who knows what at Crazy Hand. And what was worse…he was next.


End file.
